Der große Preis von Hogwarts
by SiannaLupin
Summary: Ein Spiel zwischen Gut und Böse...nur ein bisschen anders


Der große Preis von Hogwarts

_Anmerkung: Das gesammte Harry-Potter-Universum samt Orte, magische Objekte, Personen,etc gehören allein Joanne K. Rowling._

_Personen wie Anna Joanne Black, Gina Jane Hale, Severa Zizilia Snape und Christina Caillana Lupin gehören allein mir. Wer das Bedürfnis verspürt sie auszuleihen, kann das gern machen, sollte mich aber vorher fragen. Außerdem gehört mi die komplette Handlung, auch wenn es schön ähnliche Storys gibt, ist das nicht mit Absicht, wenn meine den anderen ähnelt...sry leute._

_Beta gelesen (also nich mich verklagen wegen fehler grins)_

_So ich denke mal das wars was ich erzählen wollt...also viel spaß beim lesen...fals ich reviews bekommen sollte schon mal gummibärchen zum verteilen bereit halt, müsste (wenn er ne antwort haben möchte) mir das im review schreiben...damit ichs noch veresse zu schreiben (jaja ich bin schusselig...sehr schusselig)._

°°°°

Albus Dumbledore, der gegenwärtige Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Zaubereiminister von Tuvalu, saß in seinem Büro in Hogwarts. Er grübelte anscheinend über eine sehr wichtige und bedeutsame Sache nach. Dabei starrte er auf seine alten, knochigen Finger und vergaß vollkommen die Zeit.

Dumbledore merkte nicht, dass Fawkes der Phönix wieder zurückgekehrt war. So flog Fawkes zum Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und stupste die knochigen Finger des Zauberers an. "Na endlich, hast du die Antwort für mich?", fragte Dumbledore. Fawkes schaute ihn an und senkte leicht den Kopf, was wohl als nicken zu interpretieren war. "Na dann, zeig mal her"

Er las mit gegrübelter Stirn. Die Falten wurden immer tiefer, bis er lächelnd und auch triumphierend das Pergament zur Seite legte. Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Treppe zu seinem Büro hochfuhr und eine Person klopfte wenige Augenblicke später an die Bürotür an.

"Es ist alles vorbereitet, Albus", sagte die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte gar nicht erst auf ein "Herein" von Albus gewartet, sondern ging sofort durch die Tür zum Schreibtisch. "Ich habe die Antwort gerade erhalten. Sie werden kommen. Der Orden ist informiert. Habt ihr Sirius hergebracht? Er ist schließlich unser bester Mann" "Ja, natürlich. Sirius ist bei den anderen. Aber was ist mit ...?"

°°°°

Anderer Ort, selbe Zeit  
"Kommt meine treuen Gefolgsleute", befahl eine kalte Stimme, " Wir wollen unseren FREUND doch nicht warten lassen, jedenfalls nicht für diesen Preis" Eine etwas ängstliche Stimme kam zögerlich zu Wort: "Aber was ist mit dem Preis. Ich meine -wir können doch nicht- der Arme- das geht doch nicht ..."

"SCHWEIG!", herrschte die kalte Stimme die ängstliche Stimme an. "Hier geht es nicht um IHN, sondern um die Ehre des Bösen. Wir können niemals zulassen, dass dieses zweite Böse, was auf uns bösen Schurken zukommt, stärker wird als WIR.

WIR sind viel traditionsbewusster.  
WIR setzen noch auf den guten alten Cruciatus- Fluch.  
WIR foltern noch statt gleich zu töten.  
WIR haben das Ministerium.  
WIR haben (fast, na ja, ein bissel, na ja, etwas, na ja, nicht viel) die Welt an uns gerissen.  
WIR sind einzigartig.  
WIR gehen Sonntag immer noch bei unserer geliebten Mama Kaffee trinken und Kuchen  
Essen (außer heute).

Also, wenn du nicht so ein guter Verteidiger wärst, hätte ich dich hier gelassen und du müsstest über dein Verhalten nachdenken. Aber jetzt los. Ich will Dumbi ja nicht warten lassen und rechtzeitig da sein ..."

°°°°

Ganz anderer Ort, A bissel später  
"Mach leise, sonst weckst du noch den anderen auf" "Na und wenn schon. Der freut sich bestimmt, wenn Potter endlich weg is." "Ja tut mir leid, Remus. Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt jemanden zu entführen" "Ist schon gut, Tatze alter Freund. Wenn du eher die Tarnung hättest aufgeben können und nicht so lange den misstrauischen Paten hättest spielen müssen, dann wärst du sicher besser in Sachen Entführung.

Aber Dumbledore wollte unbedingt das Ministerium täuschen. Damit wenigsten die guten Menschen noch denken, dass es noch Hoffnung im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser gibt. Aber jetzt sind wir ja da. Stupor" Der Fluch traf genau in den Rücken von Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt. Sein Zimmergenosse war zwar aufgewacht, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum, was weiter mit Potter passierte.

Remus und Sirius packten Potter in einen schwarzen, seidenen Sack und zerrten ihn mit zum Quidditchfeld der Hogwartsschule. Dort sperrten sie Potter in den Schiedsrichterraum und gingen zurück zum Schloss.

Es war mittlerweile neun Uhr, ein wunderschöner Sonntagmorgen. Die Schüler gingen gerade zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Auch Dumbledore war anwesend. Er erhob sich und die Schüler in der Großen Halle verstummten plötzlich. Sie wussten was auf sie zukam, wenn sie nicht vollkommen ruhig waren.

Susan Bones wagte es, ihrer Freundin etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Kurzer Zeit später hörte man im ganzen Schloss ein durchdringendes Lachen. Man munkelte, dass sie mit dem Kitzelfluch belegt wurde, doch die Realität sah da ganz anders aus...

Sie wurde mit einer ziegenanlockenden Masse am ganzen Körper bestrichen. Dann verwandelte McGonagall vier Untertassen in vier ausgewachsene Alpiner Bergziegen. Sie stürzten sich auf Susan und wurde auf brutale Weise abgeleckt, leider nur an Stellen, wo sie kitzelig war.

"Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch kleinen Quälgeister. Heute findet auf dem Quidditchfeld ein Spiel statt. Dies wird das größte Spiel aller Zeiten. Es wird entschieden, wer nun endgültig die Macht des Bösen besitzt. Als Trophäe und zum Zeichen des gewonnenen Spiels gibt es Potter zum drangsalieren (A/N: Kein Gesicht zeigte entsetzten). Ich möchte alle zum Fußballspiel sehen, sonst gibt es Backensolo mit dreifachem Arschtritt, verstanden?", endete Dumbledore mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

°°°°

Selber Tag, Nachmittag, Sonntag  
Vor den Umkleidekabinen hörte man nur das Getrappel hunderter Schülerfüße. In den Umkleidekabinen wurden die Spieler ziemlich nervös Besonders der Star der Mannschaft verspürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Das Getrappel nahm ab und die Schüler setzten sich auf die Tribünen, welche mit einem Zauber weiter in den Boden gestampft wurden, damit man alles auf dem Spielfeld sah.

Anna Joanne Black kommentierte wie immer die wichtigsten Spiele der Zaubereigeschichte: "Moin, moin, liebe Hexen und Zauberer auf den billigen Plätzen da unten. Heute ist ein sonniger, wolkenloser, wunderschöner Sonntagnachmittag, circa 20° C. Ein perfekter Tag für ein Fußballspiel, bei dem es um Gut und Böse geht.

In ein paar Minuten geht das größte Spiel der Zaubereigeschichte los. Aber bis es soweit ist, werde ich ihnen ein paar wichtige Informationen über die 2 Mannschaften geben.

Zuerst das Team Orden des Phönix . Der Trainer Dumbledore hat eine interessante Kombination aufs Feld gebracht. Im Tor steht Shacklebolt. Die Verteidigungslinie nehmen die beiden Weasley- Zwillinge ein. Im Mittelfeld steht Moody, umringt von Lupin und Tonks. Die nächste Reihe bilden Weasley Senior mit Gattin, außerdem Figgi und zur großen Überraschung aller Beteiligten Fletcher. Nun zum Star der Mannschaft. Sirius Black, seiner Zeit größter Stürmer aller Zeiten, steht an der Spitze der Mannschaft zur Verfügung.

Auf der anderen Seite bringt Voldemort, der Trainer der Todesser gleich 3 neue Spieler mit in das Team. Im Tor steht wie immer Nott, der bis jetzt alle Bälle gehalten hat. Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, oder? Dann eine Wand der Verteidigung. Crabbe und Goyle. Da kommt nicht mal eine Scheißhausfliege vorbei. Die nächste Reihe besteht aus Dolohow, Lestrange und der Neue Zabini. Mal sehen, was der so draufhat. Als nächstes Bullstrode, Parkinson und das heimliche Genie der Mannschaft Pettigrew, auch Wurmschwanz genannt. Als Stürmer stehen Walden Macnair and the sexiest men alive Lucius Malfoy zur Verfügung"

Die Schülerinnen auf den Rängen fielen beim bloßen Namen von Lucius alle in Ohnmacht.

"Und da sehen wir auch schon die Schiedsrichter auf das Spielfeld kommen. Severus Snape trägt den Ball, umringt von 2 Grazien. Ihr Haare wehen im Wind (A/N: Ihr müsst es euch wie bei Armageddon vorstellen, als die Helden zu ihren Raketen gingen. g) Die Linke ist die Tochter des Schiris. Severa Zizilia Snape wird sie von allen genannt. Die andere, ein Body von 1, 59 m. Ihr Name ist legendär, Gina Jane Hale. Severas Merkmale dagegen: 1,70 groß, ein Kampfgewicht von 50 kg. Natürlich ist das bekannte Snape- Merkmal nicht zu übersehen, wie denn auch, jeder in einem Umkreis von 30 cm wird erdolcht von ihrer Nase. Von ihren Freunden wird sie immer nur The Biggi Nose genannt (A/N: Hab dich ganz doll lieb, Sev! Is net so gemeint. schleim B/N: Ich hab dich auch ganz dolle lieb, Sev! ). Tja, es tut uns allen ganz doll leid. (Von der Tribüne ein langes und lautes Oooohhhhhhh).

Aber nun zu den Mannschaften, die gerade das Feld betreten. Ganz in Weiß- Rot erscheinen die Kicker des FC Orden des Phönix 05 mit ihrem verrosteten Trainer Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Auf den Tribünen klatschen die Schüler, wenn auch mit etwas gezwungener Miene. Anna redete weiter: "Und in Schwarz- Gelben Trikots laufen gerade die Fußballer des SC Todesser-For-Ever e.V. mit ihrem Trainer Lord Voldemort ein, oder wie er auch von seinem Fanclub genannt wird, Voldi"

Tosender Beifall. Die Fans auf den Tribünen kippten reihenweise um. "Von den Tribünen, vor allem auf der Slytherinseite höre ich einen immer lauter werdenden Gesang. Mal sehen, was die Menge zu sagen hat"

Ihr seid weiß. Ihr seid rot.  
Ihr seid ja so gut wie Tod!

"Ich würde sagen: Voll ins Schwarze getroffen" "Black, wenn sie das Spiel nicht eindeutig parteiisch für den Orden kommentieren, dann ergeht es ihnen genauso wie Bones", dies war die herrschende Stimme von McGonagall. "Ja wohl, Professor. Also die Linienrichter Severa Zizilia Snape und Gina Jane Hale, dabei fällt mir ein, Gina du schuldest mir noch ne Pizza, ist ja egal. Die Linienrichter gehen auf ihre Plätze und Severus geht zur Mittellinie.

Die Kapitäne der Mannschaften zum einen Black, hallo Papi, und zum anderen Malfoy gehen auf Snape zu, der eine Galeone in der Hand hält um zu entscheiden, wer den Anstoß hat. Malfoy nimmt Kopf, Black Zahl.

Snape wirft die Galeone in die Luft und landet mit der Zahl nach oben im Gras. Sofort Protest von der Trainerbank der Todesser. Voldemort holt seinen Zauberstab raus, seinen echten wohlgemerkt und geht auf Snape zu. Mit erhobenen Zauberstab murmelt Voldie einen Spruch und ich würde sagen, voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Schöner Spruch, perfekt gezielt" Snape hatte den Nasenschnellwuchsspruch abbekommen. Jetzt wuchs sein ohnehin großer Zinken noch weiter. Doch Snape heilte seine Nase mit einem Rückwirkungsspruch und das Spiel konnte endlich beginnen.

Black steht auf der Mittelfeldlinie, gegenüber Figgi. Snape pfeift und das Spiel fängt an. Black schießt den Ball zu Figgi. Figgi zurück zu Black. Dieser rennt, startet voll durch. Uh, da wurde er von Bullstrode aufgehalten. Das gibt ein schöner Blutfleck auf dem frisch gemähten Rasen.

Bullstrode zu Parkinson. Sie rennt mit dem Ball. Aber Pass zurück an Bullstrode, weiter an Pettigrew, langer Pass zu Malfoy. Macnair steht vorn, sowie Parkinson und Zabini. Was macht Malfoy? Er kommt tatsächlich and den Weasley- Zwillingen vorbei. Vor ihm steht nur noch Shacklebolt, der Torwart des Phönixordens.

UUUHHHHHH ! Das war nicht so prickelnd. Da wollte Malfoy den Ball ins lange Eck schießen, doch Shacklebolt war noch mit den Fingerspitzen dran, so dass es jetzt Ecke für die Todesser gibt. Alle Weasleys, sowie Lupin und Moody stehen jetzt mit im Strafraum. Bullstrode führt die Ecke aus, genau auf den Kopf von Pettigrew und...

... TOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR !

Der war unhaltbar für den Torwart. Es steht in der 12. Minute 1:0 für die Todesser"

Das Stadion erzitterte unter den Jubelschreien der Fans. Riesige Freude über den schnellen Vorsprung der Todesser ließen bei vielen Fans Freudenträne in die Augen stiegen. Über das Spielfeld hinweg hörte man nur noch einen lauten Gesang:

7 ... 8 ... 9 ... 10 Klasse,  
ihr Todesser seid die Asse!

"Auch auf dem Spielfeld freuen sich die Kicker des SC Todesser-For-Ever e.V. über den Vorsprung. Pettigrew legt einen eleganten Salto mit Arschbombe hin, was die Erde zum wackeln bringt. Der Rest der Mannschaft stürmt auf Pettigrew zu und begräbt ihn unter sich.

Der Schiri pfeift und weißt alle Spieler wider auf ihre Posten. Black hat mal wieder den Anstoß. Black schießt zu Moody. Der hat sehr starke Probleme den Ball richtig anzunehmen. Schafft es aber doch noch und gibt weiter an Remus. Remus zu Shacklebolt. Offensichtlich spielen die Kicker des Phönixordens mehr defensiv. Doch der Torwart schießt ihn weit, sehr weit um genau zu sein. Figgi nimmt ihn mit dem Kopf und- Argh. Da kam Lestrange dazwischen.

Wieder Kopf auf Zabini. Tonks schreitet dazwischen. Sie rennt und rennt wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. Vorbei an Lupin, an Moody, an den Weasley- Zwillingen. Ist das zu fassen? Sie rennt tatsächlich in genau die falsche Richtung. Lucius und der Rest der gegnerischen Mannschaft kriegt einen Lachanfall und auch mir steigen schon Tränen vom Lachen ins Gesicht. Dabei dachten wir schon, dass Pettigrew den Weg zum Tor nicht findet. Zum Glück ist sie kein guter Schütze und befördert den Ball nur ins Aus.

Das heißt mal wieder Ecke für die Mannschaft in Schwarz- Gelb. Lucius führt aus, doch sicher gefangen von Shacklebolt. Er schießt ihn weit, genau auf das Bein von Sirius, der hinter der Mittellinie steht. Fletcher, von dem wir noch nicht so viel gesehen haben, rennt vor. Auch Molly hat sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Ja, ja, englische Panzer rollen wieder (A/N: Ich hab nichts gegen Dicke, wenn sich jemand angegriffen fühlt, sollte das nicht zu ernst nehmen). Sirius überlegt. Er schießt zu Molly, doch diese steht im Abseits.

Abseits ausgeführt von der Weiß- Roten Mannschaft. Aber wo zum Teufel ist die Linienrichterin? Wer hat sie gesehen?" Die Kamera wandte sich suchend den Tribünen zu. Bei den Slytherin hielt sie dann auch an und Anna sprach weiter:

"Was sehen wir denn da? Sehr interessant. Gyn macht mit dem Sohn von Lucius Malfoy rum. Lass dich nicht stören, Gina. Aber wer übernimmt jetzt die freie stelle der Linienrichterin?" "Hier ich will! Nehmt mich. Ich, ich, ich!" "Ja, klar der Autor will Linienrichter spielen und wer soll bitteschön weiterschreiben? Nix da. Du schreibst weiter und ich kommentiere weiter. Severa wird das schon alleine hinkriegen. Also, das Spiel kann weitergehen. Wir befinden uns in der 38. Minute. Die Menge tobt"

Zieht dem Lucius die Lederhosen aus,  
die Lederhosen aus, die Lederhosen aus ...

"Ja, ich glaube, dass wollen wir alle sehen. Vielleicht auf der Aftershowparty? Na, ist das ein Deal?" Lucius nickte. Die Reporterin fiel mal soeben in Ohnmacht. Doch Ersatz wurde schnell gefunden: "Hallo liebe Ordenskicker. Ich bin Sianna Arianna Lupin, kurz Sia. Also Lupin hat den Ball. Hallöle großer Bruder, du hast heute vergessen dir die Zähne zu putzen. Mama ist bestimmt ganz dolle böse auf dich. Pass auf, wenn du nach Hause kommst.

Also, wie schon erwähnt, Remus hat den Ball, schießt zu Arthur, der weiter an Sirius, zurück zu Figgi. Der schießt ihn weit nach vorn, ein bisschen schief, dadurch ist Zabini noch rangekommen und schnappt sich den Ball vor Tonks Nase weg. Doch auch Zabini kann ihn nicht richtig unter Kontrolle kriegen und der Ball fliegt ins Aus. Fletcher wirft ein, zu Black. Hey Sirius, deine Tochter ist ohnmächtig"

"Sia, was soll das. Du bist Autor, geh weg und schreib weiter. Alles Okay mit mir, bin nur schnell weggetreten. Es geht mir schon wieder viel besser. Black hat den Ball und läuft zum gegnerischen Tor. Schafft er es an der Abwehr vorbeizukommen? Nein er wurde aufgehalten"

Ein Crabbe und Goyly,  
es gibt nur ein Crabbe und Goyly,  
ein Crabbe und Goyly ...

"Sie hören es, meine lieben Hexen und Zauberer an den gestohlenen Muggelfernsehrgeräten bei sich zu Hause. Crabbe und Goyle haben Black erfolgreich aufgehalten. Noch vier Minuten bis zur ersten Halbzeit. Crabbe zu Goyle, weiter an Dolohow, langer Pass zu Parkinson. Nimmt ihn Klasse mit der Hacke. Rechts an Tonks vorbei, die sieht nur noch eine riesige Staubwolke, das ist ein Spiel, sag ich euch, an den Weasley- Zwillingen vorbei und Schuss.

FOUL! FOUL! Fred ist bei Parkinson ins Schienbein gelatscht, hat sie voll umgehauen. Aber was macht diese homosexuell verklemmte Gummiente (A/N: Danke, soh )) von einem Schiedsrichter? Er pfeift nicht. Wie kann er es wagen. Wie kann das sein? Er deutet auf die Strafraumlinie. Passierte es etwa außerhalb der Strafraumlinie? Die Zuschauer sind sich einig"

Schiri, wir lieben dich,  
dich und dein Arschgesicht.  
Deine Visage ist ne Blamage.

"Nein, das gibt es doch nicht. Snape hat auf mysteriöser Weise doch den Elfer gegeben. Ah! Voldie steckt seinen Zauberstab gerade wieder in die Hosentasche. Guter Imperius- Fluch. Malfoy führt den Elfmeter aus und ... TOOOOOOOR! TOOOOOOOR ! TOOOOOOOR, Deutschland ist Weltmeister ... Sorry falsches Spiel. Malfoy hat den Ball wunderbar durch die Beine des Torwarts getunnelt. Der war unhaltbar für Shacklebolt"

7 ... 8 ... 9 ... 10 Klasse,  
ihr Todesser seid die Asse!

"Snape pfeift zweimal, damit ist die erste Halbzeit vorbei. Im Moment steht es 2:0 für den SC Todesser-For-Ever e.V.. Was für ein verhextes Spiel. Ich brauch erst mal ein Hot Dog" Der Autor, der ja sonst nichts besseres zu tun hatte, ging mal eben schnell Hot Dog verkaufen. "Wer will Hot Dogs? Frisch aus der Mülltonne geholt und aufgewärmt? Nur zwei Sickel. Das ist ein Angebot, dem Sie sich nicht entziehen können. Hot Dogs ..."

°°°°

Kurz vor Ende der Halbzeitpause, in der Kabine der Todesser.  
Voldemort hielt seine brennende Rede an seine treuen Gefolgsleute: "Wie liegen 2:0 vorn. Ich will auf jeden Fall, dass das auch so bleibt. Entweder bauen wir den Vorsprung aus, oder er bleibt genauso wie er ist. Auf keinen Fall dürfen wir ein oder mehrere Tore kassieren, klar?"

Von den Todessern kam nur leises Gemurmel. In Gedanken gaben sie Voldemort vollkommen Recht. "Wir müssen gewinnen. Was anderes darf uns nicht passieren. Sonst krieg ich wieder meine Anfälle und ihr könnt dann sehen, wo ihr bleibt. Also, noch Fragen?" Voldemort sah sich skeptisch in der Runde um.

"Ich hab ne Frage!", meldete sich Goyle, "Wer hat in meinem Bettchen geschlafen?"  
"Wer hat von meinem Pfefferminztee getrunken?"  
"Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?"  
"Wer hat sich meinen Zauberstab in den Popo gesteckt?"

"Ich weiß es, ich weiß es", der Autor sprang mal wieder mit ausgestreckten Armen vor Freude in die Luft. "Ich weiß, wer es war. Darf ich es sagen? Darf ich, darf ich?" "Nun mach schon", sagte Voldemort, während er genervt die Augen verdrehte. "NOTT WAR ES!" "Petze, Petze. Du darfst keine Hot Dogs mehr verkaufen, wenn du immer alles weiter plappern musst", rief Nott aufgebacht. "Moment mal, ich bin der Autor. Ich kann bestimmen, wer hier was macht und wer nicht!"

Empört ging der Autor aus der Kabine. Man konnte noch hören, wie Türen unter einem lauten Knall zuflogen. "Jetzt ist sie endlich weg", stellte Voldemort nüchtern fest. "Ist ja auch egal. Ihr wisst, was ich von euch verlange. Gewinnen mit allen Mitteln und ich meine mit wirklich allen Mitteln. Jetzt raus aufs Spielfeld und zeigt, was ihr draufhabt"

°°°°

"Halli, Hallo, Hallöle. Herzlich willkommen wieder zurück zur alles entscheidenden zweiten Halbzeit. Zur Erinnerung, es steh 2:0 für die Todesser gegen die Mannschaft des Phönixordens. Das erste Tor fiel in der 12. Minute und das zweite Tor in der 45. Minute. Einmal Pettigrew und zum anderen Lucius Malfoy, der größte Fußballgott unter den Fußballgöttern. Das Publikum hat sich in der Zwischenzeit was Neues ausgedacht"  
Tatze vor, schieß ein Tor!  
Wurmschwanz hinterher, zehn Tore mehr!

"Ja das wünschen wir uns doch alle, oder? Da kommen die Mannschaften wieder aufs Spielfeld. Die Todesser haben den Anstoß. Gina ist noch mit der Kontrolle von Draco beschäftigt. Ich glaube sie versucht mit ihrer Zunge zu fühlen, ob der Malfoy- Sprössling noch alle Zähne hat. Schöne Methode, muss ich mir mal merken. Severus Snape hat in der Pause anscheinend einen Ersatz für Gina gefunden.

Auch du meine Güte. Das ist ja die kleine Schwester vom Autor. Die kenn ich auch noch ganz gut. Sie ist nicht ganz so berühmt wie Severa, doch Insider wissen, dass auch sie eine Ikone des Sportes ist. Die neue Linienrichterin heißt Christina Caillana Lupin. 3 Lupins auf einem Haufen, das ist ja kaum zum aushalten. Sorry, Chris, war nicht so gemeint. Doch der Schiri setzt die Pfeife an seine Lippen und die zweite Halbzeit kann beginnen.

Lucius schießt den Ball zu Macnair, Mac zurück zu Luc, Doch da hat sich Molly auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Sie überrollt Macnair förmlich, welcher ziemlich zerknautscht auf dem Boden liegen bleibt. Doch auch Lucius bleibt nicht unverschont. Ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore zu den in der Pause gesagt hat, aber es hat anscheinend gewirkt. Molly nimmt den Ball an sich. Und wälzt sich über den Platz.

Sie rennt in Richtung gegnerisches Tor, genau auf den Keeper zu. Sie rennt und rennt und rennt letztendlich am Tor vorbei" "Hot Dogs. Wer will frische Hot Dogs? Vor zehn Tagen und zwölf Stunden erst aufgewärmt. Hot Dogs ..." "Oh nein, Weasley hat den Hot Dog Verkäufer umgerannt. Zum Glück war es nicht der Autor. Tja, meine lieben Zuschauer auf den Tribünen, dann müssen sie wohl woanders Hot Dogs kaufen. Dieser hier ist jedenfalls nicht mehr anzusprechen und auch bald restlos ausverkauft.

Das Ordensteam muss wohl jetzt mit nur zehn Spielern auf dem Feld klarkommen. Schade, schade, Schokolade. (A/N: Danke, Sev!) Doch alle sind ruhig auf den Stadionplätzen. Offensichtlich immer noch zutiefst geschockt von dem tragischen Unfall des Verkäufers. Keiner sagt etwas oder wagt es sich auch nur einen Furz loszulassen. Doch was passiert da unten auf den Rängen. Ein Zuschauer steht auf. Wer ist es? Ach klar, nicht zu übersehen. Hagrid steht da rum und klatscht in die Hände, dabei singt er irgendwas. Ich kann es kaum verstehen"

Haut se, haut se,  
Haut se auf de Schnauze.  
Haut se, haut se,  
Haut se auf de Schnauze.

"Das ganze Stadion, oder mindestens die Zuschauer auf den Rängen stehen auf und singen jetzt mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke mit. Ich hoffe nur die meinen die Ordensmitglieder, welche man auf die Schnauze hauen soll. In den ganzen Tumult hab ich ja fast vergessen das Spiel für euch weiterzukommentieren. Remus hat den Ball. Er rennt Richtung Tor der Todesser. Flanke zu Black, zurück zu Lupin, genau auf den Kopf. Der köpft ihn ins Tor.

SCHEI ... ANDE. Wie konnte Nott nur diesen leichten Ball nicht halten. Somit steht es jetzt 2:1 immer noch für die Todesser. Das erste Tor, ausgeführt von Remus Lupin fiel in der 66. Minute. Das Publikum ist natürlich stinksauer auf Snape. Er hätte ja Abseits zeigen können. Auch für diese Situation haben die Fans der Todesser ein Liedchen parat"  
Sevvi, wir wissen wo dein Besen steht.  
Sevvi, wir wissen wo du wohnst.

"Ganz genau. Das Publikum weiß alles. Es verfolgt jeden Schritt von dir. Es weißt, wann du schlafen gehst, wann du deinen übergroßen Zinken putzt, ja selbst wenn du dich mal am Popo kratzen musst. Es weiß einfach alles psycholach. Doch zurück zum Spiel. Anstoß, Lucius führt aus, zu Lestrange, weiter zu Avery. Doch Moody nimmt ihm den Ball ab, humpelt zum Tor, schießt genau in die Mitte, durch die Beine von Nott.

Aber das Tor hat eine Hopser gemacht und somit das Tor als nicht gültig gewertet werden. Severus geht wütend zur Trainerbank der Todesser und baut sich in voller Größe vor Voldemort auf. Doch plötzlich rammt Snape seine Nase in Voldemorts Gesicht. Das muss wehgetan haben. Der Trainer ist anscheinend für einige Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden. Trotzdem geht das Spiel weiter"

Das Wasser ist trüb.  
Die Luft ist rein.  
Severus muss ertrunken sein.

"Die Zuschauer reagieren nicht gerade fröhlich über die grobe Verletzung ihres Lieblingstrainers. Ich glaube, da muss sich Snape nach dem Spiel ganz schön in Acht nehmen. Außerdem sind die ziemlich sauer wegen des Tores von vorhin. Aber noch ist ja alles offen, denn gerade brach erst die 81. Spielminute an. Lucius schießt ins Tor, aber da wird der Ball von Shacklebolt erstklassig gehalten. Von den Rängen kommen laute Pfiffe und Buhrufe"

Packt ihn, packt ihn.  
Packt ihn und zerhackt ihn.

"Das ist gut. Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht?" Die Kameras schwenkten mal wieder über die Tribüne und hielten diesmal allerdings bei Pansy Parkinson an, die einen knallroten Kopf bekam und in die Kamera winkte. Unten auf dem Spielfeld blickte Mrs. Parkinson ganz stolz zu ihrer Tochter hinauf.

"Bullstrode hat den Ball, zu Parkinson, weiter an Macnair, der an Parkinson, zu Lucius. Da kommt Pettigrew nimmt den Ball und schießt ihn weiter zu Lucius. Dieser ins Tor"  
-PFIFF-  
" Verfluchte Kacke. Fk, Shit, Flachwichser... Tschuldigung, liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerrinnen, Lucius Malfoy hat gerade ein Tor geschossen. Doch offenbar stand dieser im Abseits, meint Snape. Doch ich und viele andere sehen das anscheinend nicht so, trotzdem wird der Treffer als ungültig gezählt. Die Menschen auf den Tribünen müssen ihre Wut zurückhalten"

Sni, Sna, Snapi ...  
Ich bin Snapi, das kleine Schirischwein,  
komm doch mal her, ich hau dir eine rein.  
Zuerst kam ich aus einem Ei,  
dann Fi, Fa, Fuckte ich mich frei.

"Arthur hat nun den Ball. Pass zu Tonks, weiter an Fletcher, zurück zu Tonks, lange Flanke an Black. Nun steht nur noch Nott zwischen Black und dem Tor. Black schießt in das lange Eck. Der war unaufhaltbar für Nott. Voldemort flucht, behauptet das war Abseits, rennt aufs Spielfeld. Von der anderen Seite kommt Dumbledore. Sie treffen sich in der Mitte. Die Zauberstäbe blitzen. Jeder schießt Flüche auf seinen Gegenüber ab und Snape steht mitten zwischen den zwei Streithähnen. Dumbis Schrumpfzauber trifft Snape und seine Nase verkleinert sich auf die eigentlich übliche Größe von Menschen. Die Dumbledoregegner reagieren sauer auf den Zauberspruch"

Geh doch nach Hause,  
du alter Dumbi.  
Geh doch nach Hause,  
Bleib wo du bist.  
DU FLACHWICHSER !

"Das Tor fiel in der 89. Minute. Snape zeigt 3 Minuten Nachspielzeit an. Es steht 2:2. das Spiel sollte eigentlich zwischen den Mächten Todesser und Orden entscheiden, aber mit einem Unentschieden steht nichts fest und das ganze Spiel wäre damit ziemlich sinnlos. Außerdem, was wird aus Potter? Wie ich gerade höre gibt es eine interessante Lösung"

Hängt ihn, hängt ihn,  
hängt ihn und zersprengt ihn.

"Snape pfeift zweimal in seine Trillerpfeife und das Spiel ist damit zu Ende. Es steht 2:2. Keiner hat gewonnen oder verloren. Sie müssen eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Wer ist jetzt der Mächtigste?"

°°°°

1 Stunde später, im Büro von Dumbledore  
"Wir müssen das anders regeln", sprach Dumbledore.  
"Aber wie?", fragte Voldemort der ihm gegenüber saß. Mit im Raum war auch noch Snape als Streitschlichter, sozusagen.  
"Ich weiß es. Wir spielen einfach noch ein Match", rief der Autor.  
"Kein Fußball mehr", meldete sich Snape zu Wort.  
"Wir spielen Volleyball. Bei diesem Spiel ist ein Unentschieden so gut wie ausgeschlossen", sagte der Autor.  
"Ich bin einverstanden."  
"Ich auch", stimmte Voldemort Dumbledore zu.

°°°°

Epilog  
Es steht fest. Das nächste Spiel wird ein Volleyballturnier sein.  
Anna Joanne Black wird als Kommentatorin wiederverpflichtet.  
Gina Jane Hale sitzt immer noch mit dem Malfoy- Sprössling auf der Tribüne und spielt Zahnarzt.  
Severus Snape hat seine üblichen Zinken wieder.  
Severa Zizilia Snape und Christina Caillana Lupin zwingen den Autor schnell weiter zu schreiben. Wenn dieser gefesselt ist, geht das schlecht. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht?  
Molly hat die Hot Dogs aufgegessen und der Verkäufer liegt mit Schädel- Hirntrauma im St. Mungo. Alle trainieren fleißig für das nächste Großevent in der Geschichte der Zauberei.

-tbc-

* * *

_so ich hoffe euch hats gefallen wenn ja könnt ihr ja vllt ein review hierlassen liebguck also bis bald vllt...ihr müsst mich nur anfeuern grins_

_mfg Sia_


End file.
